The Alpha Female
by AlphaFemale101
Summary: Lucy is bit by a werewolf on her job saving Levy and finds out she's an Alpha. Which is impossible, cause Alpha werewolf's are male. Suddenly thrown into a new world, She must decide who's her friend and who's her foe. As she falls for a guy, he turns out to be everything she always feared. How will she face his betrayal, find the mole, kill the bad guy, and take over the pack?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

"Come on, Levy!" Lucy shouted as she and her partner pounded down the street after their target, "We can't let him get away!"

The short, blue-haired girl pushed faster after her blonde companion, breathing heavily. She was a newbie. Levy was a fresh outta-training-school 21 year old agent versus the older girl in the front. Lucy, at the tender age of 24, was fully experienced and new all about these types. The guy they were chasing had killed 19 women, brutally ripping them apart before picking the meat out from between his teeth. Yes, he ate them. Viciously, slowly, savoring their screams and pleas.

The man, a roguish tan skinned man, turned a corner and Lucy smiled even as the two girls cornered him in, "Dead end, Zeref."

Zeref turned around slowly, "I don't suppose you'll let me go if I put my hands up and promise to be better?"

Lucy raised her gun to match her partner's, "Bad chance."

"I thought so," he said, already in the process of breaking his bones. His nose lengthened, his legs thickened as he fell to the ground, his last words coming out in a gravely sound, "You Black Coats don't even know who's on your own sides."

He lunged.

He was faster than a regular werewolf. Lucy fired even as the giant dark brown wolf went for her throat. The bullets weren't gonna kill him before his teeth met their mark in her nec- What? Lucy's eyes widened as he switched directions at the last minute and she did the first thing that came to mind. She yelled and dove.

Stupid girl, you're wide open! Lucy pushed Levy outta the way at the very last moment just as his teeth sunk into her neck.

Levy screamed even as her gun went off. One, two, three, four, five. Five shots to the creature's chest.

He fell on top of Lucy and she vaguely heard the sound of sirens in the background. Backup. Levy was crying and yelling into something. Her phone? Lucy screamed. Her whole body was on fire, but her neck was blazing. Like she was being stabbed over and over again. The pain was crazy. She felt her blood pool around her and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if this was how it felt to die. Then she felt multiple presences. Multiple people, white outfits, loud sirens, flashing lights.

"Lucy?! Lucy!" Levy frantically reached for Makarov, their superior and boss of their particular unit, "She's gonna be okay isn't she?"

Makarov turned to a black-blue haired agent on his side, "She should be dead by now. The bite's spreading." He glanced back at the writhing blonde on the stretcher that the Meds were putting into the van, "She's one of them."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Natsu Dragneel sat at his desk, feet propped up. Things had been pretty calm the past few weeks. A couple of injured agents but nothing too serious. Mostly sprains and irritations. He sighed, no the most depressing things he had gotten would the be the conditions of the werewolves he treated before sending them to their silver containment cells.

The agents at Fairy Tail were ruthless. **Not that I'm any different,** he thought with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair and stretched, he enjoyed sticking needles in the despicable beings that murdered harmless people. They deserved it. But it just made his job that much harder.

The sound of the Fairy Tail Emergency Vehicle screeching to a halt outside the double-steeled silver coated doors had Natsu on his feet immediately. Something wasn't right. He smelled blood. Human mixed with werewolf. **What the h3ll?**

He'd just headed towards the door when it sprang open causing him to jump back as Mr. Makarov rushed in with a grim faced Gray and a hysterically crying Levy. But none of that mattered as much as what was on the stretcher in between them and the other Fairytail agents. Natsu felt like the world was shifting.

They had knocked out Lucy tied down with reinforced metal holders as she bleed outta her neck. A werewolf must've taken a bite outta her. **But how?** He wondered as he pushed his way past Wendy and Jet who were hovering worriedly nearby and reached the table. **She's one of our best…**

"What happened here?"

Mr. Makarov cleared his throat from where he had been stroking the blonde's cheek, "She saved Levy."

Levy started bawling even louder. It was really distracting as he looked over the pale girl in front of me. Actually, everyone in his office at once was pretty distracting. He needed everyone out. The scents were too much for his sensitive nose to work with. "Loke?"

The delicate faced, orange head turned toward Natsu, his face shadowed, "Hmm?"

"I need you to take Levy to Gajeel, please," He said as he gestured at the whimpering blunette.

He nodded and nudged the petite girl to her feet and escorted her outta the other door on the opposite end of the room that lead to the stairs for Fairy Tail's actual headquarters. **Good** , He thought as he watched them leave. Turning around he faced the rest of the Fairies. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvel, Jet, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, and Laxus Dreyar. "I need y'all to leave now. I can't focus with so many people in here."

Everyone but Gray and of course Mr. Makarov left, casting worried glances over their shoulders at their fellow Fairy Lucy. "Gray will stay here with you, Natsu. You're going to need the extra man power for when she wakes up."

To that he had to object, "No, I'll be fine." He couldn't imagine working with _**HIS STENCH**_ up under his nose. One glance at the black-blue head assured the salmon haired doctor he felt the same.

"I don't care. She's not the same as us - the Fairies - anymore," his eyes narrowed in on us as he spoke, "You need to put aside your dislike of each other and work together because you're our only doctor Natsu and Gray is our best guy for close hand-to-hand combat with supernaturals."

Natsu and Gray glared at eachother.

"And if you don't work together," Their boss continued, cracking his knuckles, "I'll have Erza deal with both of you."

That caught their attention as they threw their arms around each other and suddenly became best of friends, "No, no, we're fine. Perfect!" We forced smiles, "See?"

Mr. Makarov grinned and bent down to kiss Lucy's forehead, "Good. Call if you need extra backup."

And Doc was left with a male stripper and a drugged newly turned blonde she-werewolf. Joy.


End file.
